


Feel so good

by aptoticMJ



Category: Batman and Robin Eternal (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptoticMJ/pseuds/aptoticMJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning：<br/>N52（至少是一部分）。<br/>不适合未成年人的举动（有很多）。<br/>Never Robin（虽然只是提了一下）。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel so good

坐在副驾驶位子上，Tim没来由地感到一阵疲倦。

就像没有补充卡路里却要跑完整个马拉松一样，比起体力的极限，更容易压倒人的是精神上的原因。

半小时前他刚揍了Dick Grayson。Dick默默地硬受了他全力挥出的一拳。也许是他的表现太激动，又或许是与他平日里的形象太大相径庭，总之，就连Jason都忍不住出手把他拉到一边。但没有人想到就算没人来拉，他也不会再打了。Dick质疑他，还破坏了他的家人保护计划（事到如今他只能实施plan B，而plan B，实话说，他还不知道在哪里），前者他或者可以不计较，后者却绝对值得结结实实的一拳。但一拳也就够了，再多出一点，就是出于激动而非事实。遗憾的是当时并没有人看得出他的想法，只不过那已经无关紧要。

这也是为什么他现在坐在Jason的车上。他们刚来这个城市不久。事前Tim仔细调查过，因此他认得出路过的街道的名字，却搞不懂Jason恣意妄为的开法。从他们在城里绕圈子开始，Jason就没和Tim说过话。他看上去仍然很轻松，甚至打开了车载电台，一路听着异国风味的音乐节目。不论他是有意还是无心，Tim都感谢他。

Tim很想说自己已经冷静下来了——事实上他从头到尾都冷静得一如既往，虽然说出来未必让人信服。他想要建议他们回安全屋去，完成剩下的一大摊子工作。但车里的空气让他昏昏欲睡，Jason随着音乐敲在方向盘上的声音像是节拍器上的固定频率，他的身体不由自主地想要缩成一团，上下眼皮靠得越来越近，像是被拆散又急于复合的情侣一样。

大多数时候Jason都会觉得实际行动比语言更重要，特别是对Tim来说。也许他会对Dick说一些烂俗的道理，但在Tim情绪爆发的时候，他只会默默看着对方。

Tim倒是很安静，安静得不像刚刚狠揍了Dick一拳。不得不说这样就更不正常。如果Tim像一个普通青少年那样，会因为受了冒犯而大喊大叫、恣意宣泄，他反倒不会如此担心。但Tim就是Tim，永远不要指望他给你普通的反应。

Jason在下一个红灯处转过头去看Tim。他的眼睛闭着，也许是眯着，总之是一个困倦的状态；他的一只脚已经踩上了座椅——万幸还记得脱鞋——腿蜷缩在胸前。现在还来得及。Jason想。如果等到Tim两条腿都弯起来，整个人蜷成一团，那就是真的睡着了，会很难叫醒。Jason单手握着方向盘，另一只手用力摇晃Tim的肩膀。

「喂，别睡！马上就要到了。」

「到哪儿？」Tim嘟嘟囔囔地问了一句。但Jason没回答，他也就没再追问。

Jason把目光放回自己这一侧的窗外，逐渐放慢车速，最终在一条不起眼的街上停了下来。

他大大咧咧地下了车，从车前方绕到Tim所在的一侧。Tim倚着车门，观察街道上的状况。像是小说中描写的一样，它与任何一个城市的任何一条街道几乎没有任何区别，看上去也没有危险。Jason拍了拍Tim的背走在前面，Tim向前一步紧随其后，但没有与Jason并排。

 

天色介于傍晚和夜晚之间。Tim不经意间抬头看时，霓虹灯招牌刚刚亮起来。他轻易就认出了「Kaizen’s Hideout」的字样。

从任何角度看这都是一间酒吧。Jason满不在乎地推门就进，似乎完全没有考虑到Tim还得做点儿心理准备。门口没有人查身份证或者类似的东西。Tim拉了拉身上的T恤，这么穿只会让他显得比平时更小，但此时也无可奈何。从另一个角度说，这种时候越显得紧张局促就越容易露馅，所以他只是挺胸抬头，一脸坦然地跟在Jason后面。反正这里没人认识他。

「我该来这种地方吗？」

直到Jason给他俩在吧台附近找好了位子，Tim才刻意抬起眉毛问他。Jason却像是没听见一样，背靠着吧台用余光扫过Tim的脸，仿佛他说了个很蹩脚的笑话。

「不是已经来了嘛。」Jason吊儿郎当地说，扭过身子去找酒保搭话，「给我来瓶啤酒。」

酒吧还没到真正热闹的时间，酒保几乎闻风而来，手脚麻利地开了啤酒放在Jason面前，又用眼神征求Tim的意见。

「可乐。」Tim像是条件反射一般回答，过了两秒又补充：「无糖的。」

连Tim自己都觉得要多尴尬有多尴尬。酒保用狐疑的眼神送来了瓶装可乐，Tim看了一眼，压根不是无糖的，大概这里以前也没有过只点无糖可乐的客人。为了不让自己显得更可疑，Tim还是接了过来，但一口也没喝。Jason因为他的反应而乐不可支，大口大口地喝着啤酒。

Tim实在无法恭维Jason的姿势：只看上半身，他应该是面朝吧台；但看下半身，他又是背对着吧台。他还没被一折两截还真是个奇迹。

「感觉怎么样？」Jason问。

「一点也不好玩。」Tim皱了皱鼻子，「音乐品味超差，而且我大概5分钟之后就会死于尼古丁中毒。」

Jason装作没听见他的讽刺：「那揍Dick一拳呢？」

他问得轻描淡写，目光甚至没有看着Tim。Tim却有那么一瞬间芒刺在背。

「和揍别人的手感也没什么区别。」

「你成心的对吧？」Jason又喝了一口啤酒，「你知道，我也揍过Dick——当然也被他揍过，习惯就好了，没什么大不了的。」

「我知道。」Tim放下手里的可乐，里面的气泡差不多已经跑光了，只剩下糟糕的糖水，「说来也许你不信，我真的是好好考虑之后才决定揍他的。」

「哦？」

「我太记仇了。」Tim挑了个Jason容易理解的说法，「而且我是真的有点生气，如果不揍他一拳，我很难保证以后不会摆他一道，超级恶作剧那种，到时候就更难收拾。」

「该说你太有自知之明还是太可怕？」Jason眨了眨眼睛，「这样说来我是不是该庆幸？」

这句话本身就问得十分欠揍。Tim当然听得出他的话外音，所以还不至于赏他一记白眼。

「我不会打你的。」Tim坦诚地说。

「总觉得你接下来就会说『我对付你的方法多着呢』，真可怕。」Jason表现得像是在学校礼堂里表演莎士比亚剧的中学生，还给自己又要了一瓶啤酒。

「就是这样。」Tim干脆给他来个默认，「所以完全不用担心。倒是Dick，」他停顿了一下，「他才是那个更需要放松的人。」

也许吧。Jason想。他不能说自己完全了解Tim，但他知道很多时候Tim嘴里说的、表现出来的和心里所想的根本不是一回事。就像他说他可能会算计Dick，而实际上他不光不会这么做，Dick需要帮助的时候还会玩命。离Tim越近，Jason就越觉得他像是在防范「可能出现的另一个自己」。尽管Tim是个合格的英雄、蝙蝠侠的助手，然而他也是那个一开始就把自己叫做Red Robin而非Robin的人。其中原因Jason当然难以了解。

平时他偶尔也会思考类似的问题，但他和Tim确实已经很久没有像这样相处了。一起追查同一个案子这么久还进展甚微，Dick会着急也是理所当然。他可以理解Dick，或许Tim说得没错，Dick才是那个更该放松的人。

Jason回过神的时候发现Tim正在用胳膊肘捅他。

「话说回来，」Tim嫌弃地盯着他手里又快喝完的啤酒，「你不会把我叫到这种地方来只为了聊这个吧？」

「可以说是也可以说不是。」Jason干脆一口把剩下的酒全部干掉，给自己要了第三瓶，「看到那边那个家伙了吗？」

他朝一个方向努了努嘴，事实上很长时间以前他就一直在观察那边的动向了。「黑头发，抽烟，穿蓝色夹克戴帽子的那个。我调查他一段时间了，是个黑帮的低级下线，前科犯，相信我们能从他嘴里挖出点东西来。」

Tim表面上还是若无其事，但Jason知道他已经暗暗把对方的一切特征都记了下来，并且也在观察目标的一举一动，就像一部瞬间切换状态的机器。

「所以我们只要轻轻松松等着就好。我不想闹出太大动静打草惊蛇，在他从酒吧回家的路上下手最方便。」

夜渐渐深了，酒吧里的人也多了起来，Jason只能弯下身体，凑在Tim的耳边说话。好在整个酒吧到处都是大喊大叫的人，他们一点也不显得突兀。

Tim没有立刻回应，他保持坐在高脚椅上的姿势不动，眼睛快速地眨了两下。Jason坐直身体，从安全距离看着他的侧脸。

「10分钟里他喝了三杯烈酒，看了两次手表四次手机，手机是已经淘汰的型号，手表可能是偷来的名牌。骂了三个不相干的路人，说了十二次f*ck和十五次a*shole，hell和sh*t的频率我懒得去统计了。」

「结论是？」

「标准小混混，穷，浅薄又唯恐别人瞧不起自己，易怒，而且在等人。」Tim不留情面地评价，「这种人一定会把自己灌个烂醉，我可不想熬夜到凌晨去盘问一个醉鬼。」

说的好像你没做过这种事一样。把人头朝下从楼顶上丢下去再在落地前一刻用安全绳挂住不是蝙蝠侠的保留节目吗？Jason咧嘴一笑。

「照你的意思呢？」

「速战速决吧。」

 

Tim劈手夺过Jason手里的啤酒，动作快得连Jason也措手不及。他就着Jason喝过的瓶口仰起头灌了一大口，随即拿着瓶子站起身来。

目标所在的位置是去洗手间的必经之路。Tim漫不经心地拿着酒瓶，摇晃着身体一边躲开其他人一边向目标走去。从他踏出第一步开始，Jason就没有让他离开过自己的视线。

那一口匆忙灌下的啤酒成功地让Tim的脸上泛起了红色。他把一边袖子捋到手肘，装作喝醉了的样子接近目标。对方显然没觉得这样一个小鬼——很可能还是用了假身份证混进来的——有什么异样，甚至根本没有注意到他。

还剩下几步。三，二，一。Tim假装被绊了一下，猛地向前冲去，空出的那只手胡乱抓住了目标，另一只手上的半瓶啤酒几乎全洒在对方身上，不光浇了他一头一脸的泡沫，就连手表和手机也没能幸免。

还没等对方骂出来，Tim就像被烫到一样连连道歉，笨拙地从口袋里掏出纸巾想帮他擦身上的啤酒，却又不得其法，只给他增加了一堆恶心的纸屑。或许是喝多了酒反应迟钝，对方没有第一时间推开Tim，但这并没有保持太久，当他发现自己的手机和手表都被啤酒泼了个透时，就立刻破口大骂起来。

Tim仍然没有停止道歉。他拍了拍对方的衣服前襟，确认对方注意到了自己手上价值不菲的手表——那是Bruce送给他的礼物，没想到能在这里派上用场——已经有人注意到了这边发生的小意外，但在看到只是不小心撞到人打翻了啤酒，就没人再理会了。

归根结底，大概也不会有人真和一个冒失又满口对不起的小鬼发货。对方虽然是个混混，似乎也还保留着一点点风度。只可惜Tim是刻意跟他过不去，在他一边不耐烦地骂着脏话一边挥手让Tim快滚的时候，Tim停止了道歉，歪倒在地上的酒瓶也不捡，挑在和对方擦肩而过时用只有他们两个人能听到的音量嘀咕了一句「垃圾」。

就像往火药桶里扔进一个打火机，对方怒不可遏的反应甚至超过了Tim的预料。作为一个标准的混混、黑帮分子、习惯性前科犯，当然不会仅止于脏话。酒精、被蔑视和想要在面前这个有钱小鬼身上捞一票的情绪点燃了他的神经。他抓起Tim胸前的衣服，像是要把他整个人提起来一样向酒吧后门拖去。Tim装模作样地挣扎了几下，边含糊地抱怨边偷偷向Jason打出信号，没过多久就「体力不支」被对方扯到墙边。

这样的事情每间酒吧每天晚上可能都要发生个十几次，周围的人要么司空见惯不以为意，要么幸灾乐祸，但没有人去看热闹。Jason穿过嘈杂的人群一路跟到对方把Tim拖走的门边，没有任何人注意到他，他在心里从一数到十，然后拉开门走了出去。

酒吧后巷光线很暗。Jason首先听到的是一声痛呼，当然，不是Tim的。接下来一个高壮的身躯就呼啸着朝他冲，不，应该说是滚过来。他灵活地向后退了半步，让对方一路通畅地撞在墙上。

「别打太狠啊little birdie。」Jason轻松地说。

「给他醒醒酒。」Tim甩着拳头一脸不屑，「接下来就交给你了。」

归根结底他还是想发泄一下。Jason想。从Tim自导自演让对方上钩开始。平时Tim要比他有耐心得多，无论是埋伏还是监视，像这样主动挑衅的行为少之又少。虽然这仍然经过了计划，但至少——让Jason感到一丝安慰——他还是有所表现。

所以活该今天这家伙倒霉。Jason对这种人可不会有愧疚感。他微笑着——看在其他人眼里也许是坏笑着——走向他的询问对象。小混混酒已经被吓醒了一大半，但显然还没反应过来为什么会被一个小鬼痛揍，以及一个一看就浑身写满了危险的男人想要做什么。

询问的过程倒是乏善可陈。Jason还没来得及使出蝙蝠侠式的问话技巧，仅仅用枪指着他的头，对方就像开了阀门的消防栓一样，对Jason的问题知无不言言无不尽。Jason对他的态度还是满意的，所以大发慈悲没有在他的裤子或者别的什么地方开洞留念。当然这也是为了让惊吓的效果恰到好处。第二天这家伙在垃圾桶里醒过来的时候，大概会觉得这段经历只是做了个梦。

 

「感觉怎么样？」Jason收起手枪拍拍Tim的头，他本想揉揉他的头发，却被灵活地躲开了。

「这个晚上我几乎把未成年禁止的事全部做了一遍——进酒吧，喝酒，骂脏话，和人打架，」Tim一件一件地数着，「真是硕果累累啊。」

「还有赖账呢？」Jason大言不惭地补充，「我刚才出来追你们的时候似乎忘了付钱。」

「那是你的错，别算在我头上。」

「所以，」Jason追问，「感觉怎么样？」

这是Jason今天第三次问他这个问题——严格算来的话应该是第四次，但这并不重要。三个小时前Tim没有全说真话，现在想来，随后发生的事情也许带着一点刻意安排的成分，然而Tim还是能够从中感受到Jason的用意，比语言更奏效，更有效率，也更像Jason。

「棒极了。」Tim笑着回答。

 

——END——


End file.
